The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘AK101’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Miyazaki-shi, Miyazaki, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Petunia plants with attractive double flowers.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2006 in Miyazaki-shi, Miyazaki, Japan of two unnamed proprietary selections of Petunia×hybrida. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Miyazaki-shi, Miyazaki, Japan in March, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Miyazaki-shi, Miyazaki, Japan since April, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.